sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance:Tập 9 Lời bạt
'Lời bạt' -You have finally called out my name, Master. Tôi thật sự rất biết ơn những người đã mua quyển sách này! Tôi xin giới thiệu tới các bạn, ấn bản thứ chín của Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance, “ Cross Fire”. —Đánh bại Ren Ashbell. Mang theo nguyện vọng được phó thác của Greyworth trong tim mình, Kamito bước vào vũ đài của trận chung kết. Tham gia vào một kiếm vũ trong đêm với các mỹ nữ trong đội mình, cái gì chờ đợi anh trong tình trạng cao nhất của sự sẵn sàng—? Dày đặc những mưu mô thủ đoạn, Kiếm Vũ Tế. Cuộc đụng độ giữa các loại binh khí. Sau đó là cuộc hội ngộ giữa quỷ kiếm bóng tối và nữ hoả miêu tinh linh – ngọn lửa mạnh nhất được đánh thức. Mặc dù “ Đêm trước trận chung kết” trước đó là trung tâm của hài kịch lãng mạn, lần này cuối cùng chúng ta cũng bắt đầu vòng chung kết, do đó tập này được lấp đầy với các trận chiến. Sự hấp dẫn chính của tập này là sự phối hợp đồng đội hiếm thấy giữa tầm thường và tầm thường. Ngoài ra, cuối cùng chúng ta đến cảnh của sự thức tỉnh của XXXXXX. Với minh hoạ đầy sắc màu của Sakura Hanpei-sensei, nó có thể còn được miêu tả như những cảnh ác liệt nhất và khó quên. Như thông lệ, đây là một số lời cảm ơn. Đầu tiên là Sakura Hanpei-sensei đã một lần nữa vẽ những bức hình minh hoạ siêu dễ thương và cực kỳ ngầu. Rubia-oneesama trên trang bìa thực sự làm tôi rùng mình. Bất cứ khi nào những bức minh hoạ tuyệt đẹp được chuyển tới cho tôi, tôi không ngăn mình nhảy cẫng lên trong sung sướng. Tôi thật sự biết ơn. Như mọi khi, chúng ta có những nhân vật chibi đáng yêu của Umeda Natsuno-sensei. Tôi luôn mong chờ các trang màu của bảng nội dung. Hiện nay việc xuất bản từng kỳ phiên bản manga của Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance trên Comic Alive là Hyoujyu Isei-sensei. Các cảnh chiến đấu chất lượng cao, phát triển nhanh, những màn trĩnh diễn cuốn hút – mỗi lần anh vẽ là một sự sáng tạo vượt xa sự mong đợi. Tôi thành thật cảm ơn. Tóm gọn trong một từ: Tuyệt vời. Tới các độc giả chỉ đọc tiểu thuyết gốc, xin vui lòng xem thử bản manga. Ngoài ra, có Shouji-sama người chịu trách nhiệm cho bộ Seirei kể từ giai đoạn sớm nhất, hỗ trợ công việc với một tinh thần rực cháy của một biên tập viên. Cảm ơn tới nỗ lực của Shouji-san sau tất cả. Tôi thực sự cảm ơn hai năm vừa qua. Trong lần làm việc sắp tới, tôi mong chờ hiệu suất làm việc như một con báo chạy nước rút xuyên qua vùng thảo nguyên rộng lớn (*nghĩa là cái cách anh luôn mặc một chiếc áo khoác in hình con báo). Bắt đầu từ tập này, có Narita-sama người bắt đầu tham gia với vai trò của người phụ trách. Hãy để tất cả chúng ta của đội Seirei cố gắng hết sức để làm cho công việc này một thành công rực rỡ hơn! Và tất nhiên, lời cảm ơn sâu sắc tới tất cả độc giả đã ủng hộ bộ này suốt thời gian qua. Các ý kiến phản hồi qua các bản khảo sát đã thực thực sự mang đến cho tôi một nguồn động viên to lớn. Được rồi, bởi vì lời bạt lần này khá dài rồi, nên tôi muốn công bố kêt quả của cuộc thăm dò độ phổ biến kết thúc với khảo sát điện thoại di động Tập 8. Durarararara( hiệu ứng âm thanh)— Số 10 là át chủ bài của Tứ Thần, Shao Fu. Cô xuất hiện trong một y phục phong cách tung của trong một bức minh hoạ Tập 8. Quan trọng nhất trong sức mạnh và tính cách thẳng thắn trong Tứ Thần, là bí quyết để nổi tiếng của cô chăng? Số 9 là Rinslet Laurenfrost tiểu thư. Cô dâu số một trang bị tất cả các loại kĩ năng trong nhà. Số 8 là Claire Rouge. Ngay cả khi so sánh với các thành viên của đội, cô trên vai một gánh nặng đặc biệt nặng nề của một quá khứ, liệu có một ngày nào đó cô sẽ khôi phục lại được nụ cười ban đầu...? Số 7 là Kazehaya Kamito. Để lại một ấn tượng sâu sắc với bề ngoài hầu gái và bị sai vặt bởi Greyworth trong Tập 8... Hay đúng hơn, sự đáng yêu của anh đã đến đến mức nữ chính. Số 6 là mười bốn tuổi không cảm xúc, Milla Bassett. Ai có thể mong đợi cô trở thành một hầu gái trong lần xuất hiện đầu tiên của cô? Viết về phần combo Milla & Mireille thật sự khá thú vị. Số 5 là Fianna Ray Ordesia Hoàng Thân Công Chúa Đế Quốc. Trong Tập 8 trong khi rình rập cuộc hẹn, cô trở thành Dark Fianna tại một điểm. Cô là dạng độ nổi tiếng từ từ tăng lên. Số 4 là Ellis Fahrengart. Rõ ràng là một trưởng đoàn kỵ sĩ, nhưng đầy vẻ nguy hiểm khi cô mất kiểm soát, đó là một ấn tượng sai lầm? Ngoài ra, bộ ngực của cô cũng rất lớn. ...Mặc dù số 1 có một sự dẫn đầu đáng kể trên Số 2 và 3, trên thực tế khác biệt 4 đến 9 là khá nhả. Dù sao thì, bây giờ là lúc đếm ngược về top ba! Số 3 là hác ám tinh linh Restia. Có một thời gian khi cô cho Est một đống tiền của cô, nhưng vì cô quá ít xuất hiện trong tập 8, cô giờ đã tuột xuống hạng 3. Liệu cô sẽ thể hiện sức mạnh như là người vợ hợp pháp(?) trong tương lai? Số 2 hoá ra lại đáng ngạc nhiên là ai đó đã nhảy từ ngoài vị trí thứ mười, long vương kỵ sĩ Leonora Lancaster. Tôi khá bất ngờ thậm chí khi là tác giả. Mạnh mẽ, đáng yêu, không mặc gì đó – mang ba yếu tố chính đó, cô sẽ là một đối thủ mạnh đối với Đội Scarlet. Và Số 1 là Nữ Vương Bất Động, tất gối tinh linh Est. Mặc dù cô đã mất vị trí đầu bảng về Ellis một lần khi Tập 3 được phát hành, cô đã duy trì ưu thế từ bao giờ. Thật là tuyệt vời. Mã QR cho cuộc thăm dồ độ nổi tiếng và khảo sát trên điện thoại có thể thấy ở góc bên trá. Nếu bạn có ý kiến, xin hãy gửi chúng. Tác giả và Sakura Hanpei-sensei rất vui khi nhận được chúng. —Trong bất cứ trường hợp nào, chúng ta cuối cùng cũng đến một cao trào trong Kiếm Vũ Tế cho tập tiếp theo. Hãy hội ngộ lần nữa trong ấn phẩm thứ mười, Sự Thức Tỉnh của Ma Vương( dự kiến)! 'Lời bạt của hoạ sĩ' Rất vui được gặp các bạn và chào mừng trở lại. Đây là Sakura Hanpei! Rubia cuối cùng cũng xuất hiện trong các hình minh hoạ. Trong thực tế, tôi đã vắt óc khi vẽ cô. Tôi không biết làm thế nào để lấy được một tí biểu cảm của cô ấy... Cô ấy dường như giống một nhân vật không có một chút nụ cười nào cả... Đó thật sự là một thử thách! Tôi phải làm việc cật lực và luyện tập nhiều hơn nữa... Với dạng cảm xúc ấy, Seirei Tsukai đã mang lại tất của loại tiến triển...! Điều gì sẽ xảy đến trong tập tiếp theo... Hoặc có lẽ, mục đích thật sự của Rubia? Tôi thật sự muốn biết! Shimizu-sensei, nội dung cho tập 10 đã sẽ sàng chưa nhỉ...!?( tuyệt vọng) Bìa của tập tới sẽ là một trải nghiệm mới! ( Nên như vậy...!) Nếu mọi người trông đợi điều đó, tôi sẽ rất vui! Lần này trong đội Seirei, cho dù Shimizu-sensei, Narita-san người phụ trách, hay tôi, chúng tôi đều cảm và bị ốm... Mọi người nên biết chăm sóc bản thân tốt hơn nhé! (Narita-san, Shimizu-sensei, tôi thật sự xin lỗi...OTL) Được rồi, hãy gặp lại nhau trong kỳ tới nhé ~! Category:Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance